Obsessed
by Cyanide 6
Summary: Heather is at home, thinking about HER.  A look into the twisted, disturbed mind of the series' continued antagonist.  Contains hints of Cammy.  Probably a oneshot, unless people want me to contiue.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Heather sat, waiting.

The clock ticked.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Her mind was on **her**.

**She** stole everything from Heather. Everything. Her brother, her father. Even her mother was becoming obsessed with **her**. Everything had to be about **her.**

Cause **she** was pretty, **she** was nice,** she** was funny and smart and witty and clever and sneaky and popular and everyone knew **her **for being **everything.**

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

**She** was out with Casey. Heather's mother was out trying to find them, so it was just Heather, alone. Pacing.

Up and down and up and down and up and down

Tick tock tick tock tick tock TICK TOCK

How had this happened? **She** never had to endure the fights, the screams of when they fought. The things thrown and broken and scattered and embedded in your arm for days until they noticed the broken pieces of shattered glass and the blood and bandaged it and cleaned it and promised that things would be better from now on only to have them break things again and again and again…

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

Up and down and up and down and up and down…

Even then it was **her** fault, even then they knew **she** would come, so they prepared by fighting, leaving the way open for **her**.

They left, her father took Casey and Heather stayed with her mother.

Heather shook her head, trying to shake the memories from her head. She sat down, trying to focus on things other than **her**.

Up down up down up down up down…

**TICK TOCK**

Other than **her**. Family. Family had problems. Problems were caused by-

No. Friends. Monet. Tennille. Tennille had left because of **her**. Monet had left Heather, afraid of-

No! School. School was bad. Grades were spiraling down because all Heather could think about was-

NO! Looks. Heather's looks had always set her apart. Lately, they had been failing. When she lost the most unique style award, Heather had stopped eating and had been desperately trying to look better, trying to gain the attention lost, trying to outdo-

**NO!** Social life. Everyone thought she was a freak because she was obsessed in foiling-obsessed in foiling-

OBSESSED IN FOILING **HER!**

Heather slammed her fists into the ground. Her thoughts whispered.

_her, obsessed, always inferior, always worse, obsessed…_

**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK**

_always lesser, never winning, her, obsessed, never better, obsessed, always losing, OBSESSED…_

UPDOWNUPDOWNUPDOWNUPDOWN!

Heather began to cry, trying to sort her thoughts, which flew around her head, always evading her-

_always better_

Evading her grasping arms like the shattered glass, embedded

_always worse, drove him away, drove them away, obsessed_

They had left, unable to stand being around Heather. They had left her alone with her mother. NO! They had fought.

With **her!**

NO!

The thoughts swirled around Heather's mind.

She couldn't think, everything was awful because of **HER!**

**!**

Her mind sailed with the clock, spiraling out of her control. She couldn't think straight. The room wasn't right, it was tipping. It was too big, too small…

_Never good enough, her, always inferior, obsessed, obsessed, her, obsessed with HER…_

Heather needed it to stop.

**UPDOWNUPDOWNUPDOWN**

It needed to go away!

**TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK**

She needed **her** to leave.

** UPDOWNUPDOWNUPDOWN!**

**DOWN!**

**DOWN**

DOWN

Down

down…

.

Heather blinked. The room loomed above her. She lay on the ground.

As Heather slowly picked herself up, her mind was no longer crowded, the thoughts fighting to make sense.

No.

She now had only one thought.

Sammy.

Sammy had ruined her life.

Sammy had caused her pain.

Heather grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and headed for the rainy night.

Sammy would have to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather made her way down the rainy street. To find them.

She had never realized where they went, but the clues had always been there. She had just needed something to snap them into place.

Now. Now it was all clear. Now she knew where to find them.

The graveyard.

How… fitting.

Heather slunk along the empty streets. Empty, all the inhabitants safely inside.

She seemed to travel forever, and then, just like that, she was there.

Ahead the gates loomed, so impossibly high. High like impossibility of reclaiming what she had lost, high like the impossibility of her situation, high like the warm, humid rain was making her mind work…

Heather shook these thoughts away. It was just the weather that made her feel so removed.

That and being close. So close.

So tantalizingly close…

Heather scaled the gate, the knife left on the ground, on the other side, waiting to be reclaimed.

As she finished, she reached through, and grabbed the knife tightly by its blade, its bite only adding to her headiness.

Teetering slightly she began heading toward the voices.

The voices.

They were talking, saying things, things they would never say around her. Close things. Intimate things.

The voices had to stop.

She would **make** them stop.

She slid behind a tree, waiting.

She couldn't be seen by him. By Casey. How would she ever reconstruct her family if he knew…

No, better he never knew.

He would forget about **her**.

About Sammy.

Heather watched, as the laughed, in the rain. Rain dripped down their sodden clothes and down their hair and onto the ground and **into** the ground, where they traveled down down down, only to be swept up by currents and streams and springs, which carried them up from the ground and out of the ground up to the clouds where they would start their pointless futile journey again.

Then he leaned in close and whispered something.

**Her** laugh streaked out, coursing through Heather like lightening. Sammy's laugh. Sammy's laugh which was there when **she** first hit Heather, when** she** uncovered Heather's initial lie, all those times, always that same laugh.

That laugh would end.

A smile crept across her face, a plan formulating in her mind.

Quickly Heather sent out a text to her brother.

A few seconds later, he pulled out his phone.

"Ugh, I gotta go," he said to **her.** He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Heather's eyes sparked up with fury. Her mind went numb.

_Sammy would die for this!_

He ran off, waving behind his shoulder.

_Those lips would never kiss again._

Sammy's called out goodbye.

_Never again._

As Casey fell out of view, Sammy just sat. Taunting Heather. Taunting like she had all these years.

Heather slithered behind Sammy, like a shadow.

For a moment, Heather was aware of the wire she balanced on. In a moment she would tumble from her precarious perch.

Did she want to do this?

As Casey ran, he stopped dead as the ear-piercing scream sounded from the graveyard he had just left.

**Sorry this is short. And probably not all that good, but I had intended it to only be a one-shot. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heather froze. Everything seemed so… clear.

She took a sharp intake of breath, as the cursed figure fell

fell

fell…

She brought the knife up to her hands, staring at the blood drip

drip

dripping off.

Onto her hands. Onto the ground. A… gratifying substance, and Heather stared at the rhythmic drops, hypnotized.

The silence was penetrated by a voice calling.

"Sammy? Oh God, Sammy, was that you?"

The voice, overwhelmed with panic, floated through Heather, and, unconsciously, she turned, her knife raised, almost curiously.

Who was it?

Then the voice snapped through her like a whip.

Casey.

.

Heather ran.

Halfway back to her house, she dropped the knife down a storm drain, and watched it washed away by the flow of water, which would bring it away, away, away…

At home, Heather sat in the hall, waiting.

TICKTOCKTICKTOCK…

No, this wasn't a good place to wait.

In her room, Heather sat, contemplating. Soon, Casey would be back. Soon, her mother would be back. Soon, her **father** would be back.

And everything would be normal.

Before **she **came.

Heather smiled, her eyes drifting down to her hands, which were pale, and streaked with red, her blood mixing with Sammy's.

Heather stood up, quicly.

No, she was too conspicuous. If she was found, wet with rain and blood-

She bolted to clean herself, to rid herself of what stained her hands.

Sammy.

.

A phone call was made, for help.

And they took her away.

And he could only hope.

That she would be okay…

.

"She's alive, but her condition's bad. These next few days will prove crucial."

"Can I see her?"

"Not now, they're operating."

"I called her family, and let mine know. I'm staying here."

.

When Heather got the text…

Heather, Sammy's in trouble. Tell mom. She's okay, but they're not sure.

**SHE'S OKAY?**

Heather felt hit. How could this be?

Heather felt sick, and her white and black spotted room swam around her head, laughing at her.

Mocking her.

Tears streamed down Heather's face.

Falling

falling

Heather blinked awake.

Her breathing was rapid and shallow, and she leapt up to her feet.

The room began to swim again, but Heather didn't care.

She **had** to finish this.

It had to end.

Soon

Now

Heather dizzily made her way to the door and down the stairs and out the house.

The tears kept coming, and Heather felt afraid.

What if…

This kept happening

This never ended

Sammy. **Never. Stayed. DEAD.**

no no no.

it would end tonight.

It HAD to.

Heather slid against a wall, in the abandoned night. The darkness pressed down on her

It was oppressive.

like SAMMY

Heather stumbled to her feet. staggering. she felt sick.

but still.

she continued her journey.

Because… she HAD to.

She arrived at the hospital.

She went to the lady at the desk.

"Are you alright? Miss, you don't look very well. Can I help you?"

"S-Sammy."

"I'm sorry?"

"WHERE'S SAMMY!" Heather shrieked, swaying dangerously on her feet. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Heather took a few steps toward the lady. Before stopping.

no no no. she had to keep… inconspicuous

"I-I'm sorry. S-Samantha K-Keyes. She's here. Where-where is she?"

The woman looked a little alarmed, but nonetheless.

told

Heather

what

she needed

to know

a grin spread across Heather's face.

she nodded.

"Yessss," she whispered. "yesssss, that's where Sammy is."

slowly, Heather stumbled up to the room.

the room where

**SHE**

was. the room where Heather would have to go.

The halls loomed around her, the lights dimming to near darkness, blinding her.

Heather entered the elevator. It lurched up, and Heather felt herself float up with it. Going to **end**

**her**

now. forever. And Casey wouldn't stop her this time.

Heather left the elevator as it lurched to a stop

a stop

where it would stay until someone else rescued it

like

HER!

Heather felt a sense of hopelessness. would Heather ever truly stop this? Would her liFe ever be normal?

The tears streamed down her face.

_soonsoonverysoon. justholdon. soonverysoon. don'tgiveuphope. soooooooooon_

Heather struggled to her feet.

She walked down the hall.

The room was on the end.

And she walked

and walked

and walked

forever.

Until suddenly…

She was THERE!

**Hmm, not one of my better chapters… Well, I don't know where to go. Should Heather be successful? Or not? Review and tell me, cause I don't know!**


	4. Chapter 4

she was there.

there

heather breathed in deep, and reached for the door…

_it opened at her touch_

Heather walked in. Her breathing had sped up

quickly so quickly

she stumbled, nearly falling again-

But no.

No, this time, there would be no more falling.

Heather turned the corner of the room.

and

there

**SHE**

WAS!

**SAMMY**

lying

white as the sheets.

the image distorted in front of heather's eyes

quicklysoquickly

Heather crept forward

THIS time, Sammy would NOT escape!

"this time," heather whispered to herself.

"thisssssssss time…"

.

The door behind her opened with a bang.

.

"Heather?"

.

she didn't turn around

but

she HEARD THE VOICE

"C-C-Casey.

Leave. now."

.

"Heather, what's going on?"

.

Heather's heart raced.

nononononononononono!

he couldn't be here!

refusing to look at him

_don't look_

Heather closed her eyes, sinking to the floor, to think

_IF _she stopped now, then _EVERYTHING _would be _ruined._

s-s-stopping wasn't an answer

still the thoughts swarmed around her head

Things weren't clear with HER around

with SaMmY heeerrrrre

but, no, think

if _**EVERYTHING **_is wrong WITH sammy

then SAMMY has to go

but if Sammy dies

then Casey will see

and everything will still be horrible

.

He rushed to her side.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

.

Heather was trapped

if she killed Sammy

Casey would see

if she didn't

things would STILL _BE __**HORRIBLE**_

her life was RUINED

unless…

she could convince Casey

not

to

tell

but _how?_

It would never work…

but

if Casey didn't tell…

be

cause

he

couldn't…

.

.

was it worth it?

.

.

her whole family was at stake

but

just her parents

was better than no one at all

.

wasn't it?

.

Heather's head snapped up.

She looked her brother in the eye.

.

He took a step back. He had never seen that look in Heather's eyes. He suddenly wondered why she was here…

.

"Caaaaaaaasey," her voice hissed. "Why? Why… Sssssssssammy? Things were better withOUT HER."

The look in his eyes conveyed the thoughts he was trying to fight.

like the demons heather was fighting

no

THEY would be gone

"Don't you seeeeeee! IT'S BETTER withOUT **HER!"**

he

just

stared.

a look of realization crossed his face.

.

"You-you didn't."

.

Heather stepped forward, tears streaming down her face.

"She would never let **GO**!"

She pulled her knife out

and

stepped

toward

Casey

"_it has to be this way," _her voice whispered.

"_but know._

_that our family…"_

she took a step closer, pinning him against the wall, knife raised-

"_is now_

_whole again!"_

She brought it down…

.

He barely had time to comprehend what was going on.

So he stopped trying, and started focusing on survival.

.

"_**NOOOO!**_

heather's voice screamed, as he fell to the ground

avoiding what would have fixed EVERYTHING

"**YOU!" **she shrieked, lunging again

"**DON'T YOU CARE!"**

He dodged, again.

Heather gave a half sob half scream

trying again

"**YOU ALWAYS CHOSE HER OVER MEEEEE! DON'T YOU CARE! WHY IS SHEEEE ALWAYS MORE IMPORTANT!"**

heather desperately attacked again.

things

WOULD

get better.

she would _see_ to it

but why!

WHY did he always chose SAMMMY over her!

"**I'M YOUR SISTER! YOU'RE ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO CHOSE ME OVER _ANYONE!"_**

why why why!

then she had him trapped

"please," she whispered "let me do this and everything will be fixed"

but

as she brought her knife

down

down

_down_

he

caught her hand

and

_twisted_

the knife

away

heather stumbled back

unarmed

she couldn't see straight

why did the world chose now to fall apart?

so

she lunged at Sammy

whose life hung on

by the grace of the wires around her

which would be pulled out

by

HEATHER!

she grabbed them

prepared to

finish

this

.

She felt to arms

grab her around the waist.

she was knocked

to

the

ground

and her hands were tied

with rope.

.

heather pulled

desperate

the world continued to shatter in front of her

"_casey, no. please. no."_

her goal

in front of her

so tantalizingly near.

and he went to her

to see if SHE was okay

.

and she was

.

SHE was okay!

she was always okay

she would always be on top

heather would never

never

never

_never_

_._

**The world EXPLODED in front of heather.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

.

.

.

.

**Hmm. Well, I hope that no one is too disappointed.**

**And I hope that this is somewhat satisfactory. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had completely lost my ability to sit down and write anything. Thank you to all the reviewers. Please review!**


End file.
